


Goodnight

by FableButt



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little Bit of Smooching at the Start, Big Sister Nina, Family Bonding, Family Snuggles, Fluff, Grumpy Kamui, I also have weird Dragon Headcanons, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Small Sister Kana, but not too much, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles was excited for a 'loving' reunion with his husband.  Nina and Kana had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some cute fluff.
> 
> Also, no Deeprealms here, because I kind of hate them as an idea. I know that they 'can't have kids' or whatever, which is STUPID, but they have gaybies anyway and no one can stop me.
> 
> I'm also using Kamui instead of Corrin. Everyone else will have the English names.
> 
> Keep in mind I have a lot of headcanons about my gay dragon son which are thinly veiled in this. I plan on writing something later to expand on them. And by 'write something later' I mean 'already have like 10k words of bs and should be ashamed'.

Niles was eager to see his husband again after being apart for weeks. After the war had settled down and Xander had been made King, a tentative peace treaty between Nohr and Hoshido was made. Not many were willing or able to try and spread the motto of peace in the shaky years after. Kamui, however, had stepped up to the plate to act as ambassador. Small steps of healing had been made thanks to the dragon prince.

Niles was proud of him, proud of what Kamui had accomplished. That didn't make it any easier when he had to travel and Niles was left in the castle to his lonesome. Someone needed to take care of the kids and Kamui was very forceful that their two girls have at least one of their parents around; "I don't care if they're princesses, being raised by servants without a parent's love isn't any way to do things." He had said this once, long ago, when Niles tried to protest to go with him. Figuring his husband was covering for some deep seeded resentment of his own raising, the outlaw had agreed to the silver-haired princes words and stayed with the kids.

There was no question that Niles loved his dear Nina and Kana, but it rarely made the ache in his chest go away at night. The plush bed they shared felt cold and empty without Kamui.

But today Kamui would be back. Almost three weeks, a whole month, had passed since Niles had pressed a hot kiss on his husband's lips. Kamui had chastised him for doing so in front of the children, but then had kissed him back just as rough before departing. Nina had giggled while Kana covered her face, apple cheeks red.

It was late and well past dark when Felicia had poked her head in and given him the good news, that Kamui had just rode into the gates. He had jumped up from the chair he had been sitting at, studying his wedding band while pretending to read a book. As soon as Felicia closed the door, Niles did a quick sweep of the room and himself to make sure all was acceptable to his husband's return. Honestly he felt a bit silly doing it, but at the same time there had always been an anxiety in his chest that someday Kamui would look upon him with disgust instead of love.

It was easy to crush these feelings for the moment when Kamui practically threw the door open a few minutes later. He was still in his riding gear and armor with a small glisten of sweat on his brow. It seemed that the dragon prince had ran all the way up the many stairwells and down hallways, like he always did. It was quiet as they studied one another, Niles trying to see if Kamui had come home with any injury he should know of. When none was clearly visible, he was the first to break the silence.

“Naughty, naughty! Coming home late and making me worry...” He tried to offer a weak smile. Whatever was swirling in Kamui's head was closely guarded, his silver-haired husband's face closing and his face returning to it's stern default. Kamui didn't answer and instead closed the door behind him soundly. The click was audible and Niles felt a sudden tension. The gap between them was closed, the shorter man looking up into Niles' eye.

"You don't smell like me." It wasn't an accusation or threat. After a few years of marriage, the thief had learned when Kamui was doing that aside from his harsh tones. The younger man's rusty red eyes were still soft and not hard as flint, not hard like when he was angry or on the battlefield.

"You've been gone a long time. You'll have to fix that."

"I plan on it."

Niles raised a brow and opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he was going to say was swallowed by Kamui's mouth. It had just taken a second for Kamui to cup the back of Niles' head and pull him down to his lips. The kiss was biting, all clashing teeth and sore lips. Niles loved it. It had been so long since he had last been so close to this man, he didn't care if Kamui chewed his lips off with those razor teeth as long as they were close.

There was the thumping of Kamui's heavy armor being dropped to the floor. The riding clothes underneath were simple but functional. They were still much too much for what Niles wanted. All it took was Kamui pushing him backwards and towards their shared bed for him to know that the prince felt the same.

Smirking, Niles sprawled out on his back, eager as his lover spread his knees and pressed his body between his legs. Kamui propped his elbow next to Niles' head and leaned over to kiss him, softer this time. The older man was pleased with feeling his husband's weight over top of him again. He parted his lips for Kamui to kiss him deeper.

The door crashed open with a bang, causing Kamui to jump back and away. Niles was dazed, upset with whoever had decided to cause this intrusion before he could share the night with his husband. However, he just sighed and sat up when instead of some solider or nosy butler he saw two, small bodies wrapped around Kamui's legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nina and Kana were in their night clothes. Kamui looked flustered, but his face softened as he leaned down to pick up his two children. Kana instantly wrapped her pudgy arms around him in a hug. Nina seemed more concerned with touching all over his face and pointed ears as if making sure it was really him.

"Daddy, we missed you!" Nina chattered on, while Kana quieted and started to sniffle. Fat, wet tears started to dribble down his younger child's face before she buried her nose into Kamui's shirt. Nina didn't notice since she was so used to her sister's antics and prattled on. "Daddy, I learned how to draw a flower and Papa showed me how to write and he took me horseback riding and Kana even talked to Seigbert and let him hold her hand and that's really good because she's making friends but I told Seigbert to be nice to her or I would get Papa's bow and shoot his butt and-"

"Please, sweetie, Daddy is probably tired. Why don't you let him rest and think up all the things to tell him tomorrow?" Niles cut in before Nina got out of hand. He opened his arms and Kamui handed their older daughter to him before sitting down next to the thief. Nina pouted, but nodded before curling up in Niles' arms.

"We miss you Dadda." Timid, Kana spoke up with a voice shaky with tears. The dear child was always crying over something, so emotional, but it was silly to scold her. Instead Kamui wiped the tears away gently with his thumb and hummed softly.

"Its alright, dear. Daddy missed both of you, too." He glanced over at Niles and gave an apologetic smile. It looked like they wouldn't be sharing the bed tonight as a married couple. Somehow, Niles was okay with that. A younger him, even when they were fighting a war, would have been angry or upset. He couldn't really feel he was being cheated of time with his husband when he was getting time with his children. It was odd to think back and know that while he was still the same he was also so different.

Nina perked up again. "Daddy, once when I came to see Papa, he looked really sad since you were gone. Make sure you give him lots of hugs." Niles flushed before he glanced over at Kamui. It seemed that his daughter had told on him. In 'revenge', he pulled the ribbon out of one of her braids and started to redo it. He convinced himself it was just because it was loose anyway.

"I'll make sure I do that, Nina." It was nice to hear Kamui be so gentle with someone. It was nice that it was with himself and their children. Kamui had always been so harsh and reserved with others, Niles didn't know he had this in him even until after they were engaged. It had been such a strange and improper courtship. Such is what happens when you marry a dragon, he supposed. "And I'll make sure I hug both of you, too."

"Come on, the three of you look like you're ready to fall over. Lets go to sleep." Sitting Nina to the side, Niles stood up and closed the door. He grinned as he started to blow the candles out and his girls moved to fight their way under the heavy silk blankets. Kamui chuckled and laid down as well, pressed against the wall so that the girls were next to him. When Niles had all the lights out, he moved to the bed himself.

Kamui stretched his arm out over the blankets, across the girls, and offered his hand to Niles. Knowing what he wanted, Niles took it and tangled their fingers together. Nina and Kana pressed between them, he made a soft, content noise before closing his eye. In all their excitement, the girls were already asleep. "Good night, Kamui. I love you."

"I love you too, Niles."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love critique if anyone wants to offer. I really do want to become a better writer.
> 
> Keep in mind that as it is right now, this work is un-beta'd. I have people reading over it right now, so if you read it now and then come back later and its changed a little, you know why. I'll edit in credits when I do that, too.


End file.
